Tracy Lynn Cruz
Tracy Lynn Cruz is a Filipino-American actress most famously known for playing Ashley Hammond , the Yellow Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo (1997) and Yellow Space Ranger in Power Rangers In Space (1998) and also guest-featured in two Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) episodes. Tracy was born on January 29, 1976 in Westminster (Orange County), California, USA. TELEVISION SERIES: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger Episodes (2): 30. To The Tenth Power 31. The Power of Pink Power Rangers in Space (1998) Ashley Hammond / Yellow Space Ranger Episodes (43): 1. From Out of Nowhere, Part I 2. From Out of Nowhere, Part II 3. Save Our Ship 4. Shell Shocked 5. Never Stop Searching 6. Satellite Search 7. A Ranger Among Thieves 8. When Push Comes to Shove 9. The Craterite Invasion 10. The Wasp with a Heart 11. The Delta Discovery 12. The Great Evilyzer 13. Grandma Matchmaker 14. The Barillian Sting 15. T.J.'s Identity Crisis 16. Flashes of Darkonda 17. The Rangers' Mega Voyage 18. True Blue to the Rescue 19. Invasion of the Body Switcher 20. Survival of the Silver 21. Red with Envy 22. The Silver Secret 23. A Date with Danger 24. Zhane's Destiny 25. Always a Chance 26. The Secret of the Locket 27. Astronema Thinks Twice 28. The Rangers' Leap of Faith 29. Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I 30. Dark Specter's Revenge, Part II 31. Rangers Gone Psycho 32. Carlos on Call 33. A Rift in the Rangers 34. Five of a Kind 35. Silence is Golden 36. The Enemy Within 37. Andros and the Stowaway 38. Mission to Secret City 39. Ghosts in the Machine 40. The Impenetrable Web 41. A Line in the Sand 42. Countdown to Destruction, Part I 43. Countdown to Destruction, Part II Power Rangers Turbo (1997) Ashley Hammond / Yellow Turbo Ranger Episodes (30): 14. A Drive to Win 16. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I 17. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II 19. Passing the Torch, Part II 20. Stitch Witchery 21. The Wheel of Fate 22. Trouble by the Slice 23. The Phantom Phenomenon 24. Vanishing Act 25. When Time Freezes Over 26. The Darkest Day 27. One Last Hope 28. The Fall of the Phantom 29. Clash of the Megazords 30. The Robot Ranger 31. Beware the Third Wish 32. The Gardener of Evil 33. Fire in Your Tank 34. The Turn of the Wretched Wrench 35. Spirit of the Woods 36. The Song of Confusion 37. The Accident 38. Cassie's Best Friend 39. The Curve Ball 40. Carlos and the Count 41. Little Strong Man 42. The Rival Rangers 43. Parts and Parcel 44. Chase into Space, Part I 45. Chase into Space, Part II Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) Extra Episode (1): 31: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger FUN FACTS: • Tracy is of Filipino descent. Her grandfather was born and raised in Leyte, an island in the Visayas group of islands in the Philippines • Originally studied to become a dance major, then a bilingual teacher, and was a T. A. while taking performance dance • Auditioned and won the Pink Turbo Ranger role, but it was changed to Yellow Turbo Ranger shortly after • Sprained her wrist filming the Power Rangers Turbo episode, "A Drive To Win" • Married for over 20 years and has four children • In the latest Netflix docuseries, “''The Toys That Made Us: Season 3, Episode 2''”, they confirmed that Power Rangers In Space did indeed saved the Power Rangers franchise! Check out the episode: www.netflix.com/title/80161497 SOCIAL MEDIA: • www.instagram.com/TLCYellowRanger • www.facebook.com/TLCYellowRanger • www.twitter.com/TLCYellowRanger • www.linkedin.com/in/TLCYellowRanger NETFLIX EPISODES: • Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: www.netflix.com/title/70213081 • Power Rangers in Space: www.netflix.com/title/70213084 • Power Rangers Turbo: www.netflix.com/title/70213074 Cruz, Tracy Lynn Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space episodes Category:Power Rangers Turbo episodes Category:Images from Power Rangers Turbo Category:Images from Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)